The Nude Painter
by Pixie3
Summary: Goren gets his digs in...but Eames gets her own back.


Title: The Nude Painter  
  
Author: Pixie (pixie@pixies-bookshelf.com)  
  
Synopsis: Goren gets his digs in...but Eames gets her own back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, someone else does. I don't make any money from writing this, if I did I would be doing my dream job! :)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Goren/Eames  
  
Category: Romance, Humor, missing scene  
  
Spoilers: "The Good Doctor", season 1  
  
Distribution/Archiving: If anyone wishes to pass this around, please let me know where first. Otherwise this will be found on fanfiction.net and pixies-bookshelf.com/fic/archive.asp.  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated!  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first "Criminal Intent" fic, at least my first finished one. I've got others in the works but this filler scene popped into my head and moved to the front of the line.   
  
-----------  
  
"So no amount of money would convince you to do a nude portrait?" Det. Bobby Goren asked his partner, Det. Alexandra Eames, as he slid out of the department issue SUV.   
  
Eames turned and glared at him from her seat on the driver's side. Her reaction caused him to grin as he closed his door. Goren knew her general feelings on nudes from a previous case, but it was too much fun to push her buttons, so he didn't resist the urge to pick at her from time to time. Visiting the vic's artist boyfriend had provided the perfect opportunity, and he had seized upon it. Now he was going to get an extra dig in.  
  
Eames got out of the car, slamming the door shut. The smart ass was having fun at her expense, she thought, and she had to find a way to get back at him. If not now, she'd find something later.   
  
The redhead walked around the front of the SUV, pulling her coat tighter as the cold January air nipped at her. She started for the side door into the headquarters building, meeting up with her partner who was waiting for her. From the sly expression on his face, he wasn't about to let up. She steeled herself for his next onslaught.  
  
As they walked, he on her right, she made to ignore him by walking faster. He easily kept pace, though, and her attempts to ignore him didn't stop him from casually asking, "Any particular reason why you're so anti-nudity?"  
  
"Nudity is fine in private, but I don't need just anyone looking at my naked body, least of all some smug, narcissistic painter," she replied, throwing him a tired look.   
  
"And if the painter wasn't smug and narcissistic?" he wondered, eyes crinkling as he smiled.  
  
Eames let out a little snort, glancing at him. "You offering?" she joked, gently nudging him in the side with her elbow.   
  
They got to the entrance and Goren reached for the door, opening it but standing slightly in her way, stopping her from going in. He didn't say a word, but by the look on his face he was pondering his response. Eames stood there, arms crossed in front of her and leaning her weight on her right leg as she awaited his next comment.  
  
"Chocolate body paint good for you? Or are you allergic?" he queried, cocking his head slightly to the left and trying to look nonchalant. He couldn't stop a grin from pulling at the corners of his mouth though.  
  
The redhead burst out laughing, turning a few curious heads of fellow officers milling about their way for a moment before they returned to their own conversations. She leaned toward him, placing her left hand on his chest. "I'll tell you one thing," she stated quietly.  
  
He bent closer and asked, "What's that?"  
  
"You wouldn't have to pay me."   
  
Goren stood there for a moment, taking in her words as a huge grin lit up her face. She gave him a gentle shove to move him out of the way and slipped inside the building under his arm, making sure to brush up against him on her way past.  
  
He turned and watched her swagger down the hall. She had every right to do so, she had actually managed to render him speechless.   
  
He let out a long, slow breath and said to himself as he entered the building, "This is gonna be one hell of a long day."  
  
THE END 


End file.
